I want you
by Princess Popsicle
Summary: RO hurried to reach the radio before it was too late...' The crew of the HMAS Hammersley race against time to save one of their own.
1. In for the kill

**Disclaimer: **_Sadly I own nothing except the mistakes…_

I want you

It was the early hours of the morning when Rebecca Brown, more commonly known as Bomber, stumbled into her apartment after a night out with the crew. She drunkenly thought to herself that she had had way too much to drink, considering they had to be ready to sail at 1000 hours. A quick glance at the clock told Bomber that it was 0217 hours; she had roughly seven hours before she needed to start getting ready.

Despite the time frame she had for sleep, Bomber decided to check her emails, reasoning with herself that she didn't know when she would next get the chance. It did seem somewhat pointless though, in her drunken state Bomber would barely remember what the emails read.

However, when she opened up the most recent email she read something that sobered her up pretty quickly, another one from _**him**_.

_Beccy,_

_I'm disappointed in you! I know that you have been reading my other emails, so why is it that you failed to act upon them? Don't answer just make note of this, I will get them if you don't do it!!! I trust that you will act now! Because if I can't have you then no one will!!!! Expect to hear from me soon. I love you!_

Shaking, Bomber moved the email to the folder marked him, she had decided early on that she should not delete them. She knew that once again, she would not be sleeping tonight. She didn't even have to be a medic to know that 15 days without sleep was bad but she just couldn't, not when she had been receiving emails from him at least twice daily.

Bomber turned on every single light in her apartment before showering and sinking into her couch to contemplate her options. She knew that she couldn't call any of the crew, despite that fact that it was nearing 0300 hours she didn't want any of them knowing, especially now that he was threatening to kill them to get to her. She really didn't have any family that she could call and she was not calling the police. Bomber concluded that she would just have to stay up all night just like she had for the previous 15. In regards to his threat, bomber knew she was not going to act upon that in the hope that it will all go away.

She must have been lost in thought for some time because the next thing Bomber knew it was 0830 hours and if she didn't want to be late she had to get moving. Hastily she packed a bag with her uniforms, toiletries and various other items. She got changed, did her hair and turned off all the lights before racing to her car. 30 minutes, not bad. Bomber didn't even bother with breakfast; after all she didn't need to be throwing up in front of the crew.

Bomber pulled into the Navy base and parked her car in the long term parking as they were heading out on a two week patrol. She was glad because that meant that he couldn't get her for at least two weeks. Walking towards the Hammersley Bomber met up with her CO and XO Mike Flynn and Kate McGregor.

"Morning Bomber," the Boss spoke.

"Sir, ma'am," Bomber replied with a forced smile.

"Are you ok Bomb?" X asked; a genuinely concerned look on her face. If she hadn't noticed how tired Bomber looked then she had certainly picked up on the usually cheerful chef's mood.

"Fine thanks X," she replied. Bomber quickened her pace, offering an excuse about checking on the galley before they sailed. Quite frankly she needed to escape them before she had visions of them being killed right in front of her.

Before X could speak, the captain spoke up. "She'll be fine X. She'll probably work it out and be back to her old self before we know it. But could you keep an eye on her for me please?"

"Yes sir."

"Thanks X."

**A/N: I hope that wasn't too dark. The rating will probably change to M in the coming chapters. I hope you like it so far. Please review! I need to know if people like it so I can decide whether to continue or not. **


	2. Safe in your arms

Bomber put her things away and placed the bag under her rack before heading down to the galley. She quickly made a brew for herself and set the pot down for the others. Then she began slicing vegetable for the quiche and salad that was to be their lunch. Bomber decided that an advantage of being the chef was that she could stay in the galley; therefore no one would see that she wasn't eating. Before she could really get lost in her line of thought Buffer and ET entered the galley in search of a brew.

"Hey Bombs," Buffer spoke up.

"Buff, ET," Bomber offered with a curt nod. Then, so they wouldn't get suspicious, she added "how's Nav doin'?" In reference to ET's pregnant wife who had once been part of the crew.

"She's doing great! 6 weeks till Bub's due."

The two boys left the galley before Bomber could reply and she knew that Buffer was concerned however had voiced nothing. She went back to preparing lunch.

Later that afternoon, after lunch had been made served and cleaned up; Bomber sat down to check her emails. Flipping open her laptop she waited for it to load before logging onto her emails.

Sure enough there was one from him. Warily Bomber opened it.

_Beccy,_

_When will you learn Darlin'? I know you're every move! Hahaha! You are yet to oblige with my orders and so I am giving you a time frame. Do it within the next 24hours and no one will suffer. Understand? I really hope so because I don't want to see a fine Navy crew hurt. I have said this before and I'll say it again, I am in love with you and if I can't have you then nobody will!_

_I love you…_

Bomber once again moved the email to his folder. She was shaking and crying uncontrollably. This was real and it wasn't going away any time soon, unless she obliged. She realised that though she didn't want to, she had to. To save her crew, the only people she had now, her surrogate family.

Pushing herself up from the desk she ran out the door, shaking uncontrollably with tears streaming down her face. She ran past a very concerned Buffer who had come down to check on her after their previous encounter. She continued running, he was _not _going to get them! She had to do all in her power to stop him.

As she made her way onto the top deck Buffer shook off his bewildered glance and ran after Bomber. As he got there Bomber was swinging her legs over the rail to sit on it, her whole body shaking. He approached her carefully.

"Bomber, can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked. The young chef turned to face him and Buffer noticed the tears streaming down her face.

"Buff, I can't do it. I can't jump," she answered through her tears.

"Bomb, it's ok. No one's making you jump. We'll get you back here and you can tell us who or what did this to you."

Bomber shook her head no and turned back to sea. She really didn't want to do this but she feared she might have to. Although Buffer's suggestion was suddenly sounding very good. Just as she was about to listen to him the ship pitched on a very unexpected wave and she fell overboard, screaming slightly. As Bomber's body hit the cold water she realised that she was there now, why not do it? If she at least tried maybe he would go easy on them. She began to swim away from the ship.

"Bomb!" Buffer raced to the railing then realised he couldn't jump in after her. Besides, it appeared that she was swimming away from the ship.

Buffer's legs carried him at lightning speed towards the bridge where he told the captain, in no uncertain terms, that he had to stop the ship as it was a life or death situation.

"Buffer, what is going on?" The captain asked after stopping the ship.

"Man overboard," Buffer replied.

"Care to elaborate?"

"No time sir, it's Bomber. I don't know what's up Sir but she's swimming away from the ship and we need to get her."

Buffer flew off the bridge and back to the spot of his last sighting of Bomber closely followed by the Captain who had already told X to pipe the order.

"Buffer, I'll need a word later. Go, you and Swaino are going to get her back, the less people the better and you are her divisional officer and Swain's the medic."

"Aye sir."

Buffer ran to the RHIB, where Swain was waiting and jumped in it. As Charge lowered the crane Swain decided against questioning what had happened. The whole crew was genuinely concerned for Bomber's well-being; this was evident with a glance at the Hammersley showing them all standing there watching, waiting.

Seconds later they reached Bomber's destination. She looked up and saw them, a fearful look in her tear rimmed eyes. Swain reached down to grab her, obviously something she didn't want for she swam out of his reach and continued on her way away from the RHIB.

For quite a small person she had swum a long way, easily covering 200m in the time it had taken them to reach her.

"Bombs," Buffer began but stopped when she ducked under the water in a desperate attempt to escape the helping hands. Back on the Hammersley, a desperate crew watched in horror, could they save her in time?

When she failed to surface, Buffer jumped in after her. He looked around, desperately searching for the troubled sailor. Then she surfaced, red faced and panting but not thrown off at all.

Buffer moved closer, the entire crew of the Hammersley watched in suspense, they all wanted to help but currently Buffer was the only one with the opportunity. She was fading fast, the adrenaline leaving her body, and Buffer used this to his advantage. He stayed no more than two meters behind her, treading water when she stopped to catch her breath. Eventually she did what he had hoped and just stopped, gave up. Buffer swooped in and caught her in his arms, signalling fro Swain to bring the RHIB in.

The young chef clung to Buffer like a baby koala to its mother. She was still shaking fiercely and the tears were yet to subside. Swain pulled the RHIB up beside them and gently plucked Bomber from the water, followed by Buffer. On the short trip back, Bomber cried and would not let go of her death grip on Buffer, as if afraid of the water now.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but that's the second chapter. Please R&R! Also, let me know if you think I should change the rating. **

**PPxx**


	3. Just beathe

They arrived safely, or relatively safely, back on the Hammersley. When they did the Captain ordered Swain to take Bomber down to the wardroom to try and calm her down. Then he told Buffer to shower and meet him in his cabin for their 'talk'. While Buffer was showering Bomber and Swain were in the wardroom.

"Bombs…. Bomber. Try to calm down. Can you do that for me?" Swain said in a soothing tone. She nodded in response. She was safe.

"Good Bomber. Just breathe, that's right, in through the nose, out through the mouth," Swain continued his calming talk for her.

In the Captain's cabin, Buffer, X and the Captain were having a discussion. Buffer explained to his superiors what he had witnessed in the galley, outside her cabin and on the deck. They told him of their meeting with her that morning and together they concluded that something had to be done to find out why Bomber was acting like this. The three senior sailors made their way to the wardroom where Swain had successfully calmed Bomber down enough to talk to them.

"Bomber," the Captain began. "Buffer tells me that you said you didn't want to jump. Why were you there then? How did that idea get into your head?"

Bomber drew her knees up to her chest as she realised she was shaking. "I _don't_ want to. He said I have to cos if I don't he'll get all of you. I don't know what he wants with me but he said if he can't have me then no one will," She whimpered at her confession, if he found out… Oh, this was bad!

The X interjected "Bomb, who is he? Who's going to get us?"

But Bomber just shook her head, she couldn't tell them any more. She just couldn't.

"Bomber, this is serious. Who is he? What is he doing to you?"

"I can't tell you. If he finds out I'm going to be in trouble and it won't be me he hurts in my punishment."

The Captain looked at his senior sailor's with a worried look on his face.

"Ok, thank you Bomber. We'll continue this chat later. In the mean time, X could you take Bomber to her cabin and let her get some sleep?" The X nodded in reply. "Thanks X."

"Ok Bomber. We'll make sure you eat something after you sleep. I's curious, when did you last eat something?"

"Oh I don't know a few days ago maybe," she answered as the four other occupants of the room grew more concerned.

"Ok, thanks. X?"He motioned for her to take Bomber and the X obliged. They left the room leaving three bewildered and very concerned men in their wake.

"Well, that was unexpected," Buffer began. On his right, Swain nodded.

"Who do you suppose this man is?" Swain asked.

The Captain shook his head. "I honestly don't know but it appears it's troubling her more than we realised. More than she let on. Buff, after she sleeps could you try to talk to her. She's hiding something but she might open up to you." Buffer nodded so the Captain went on, "We had a duty of care to her and we failed. We need to help her but right now just let her sleep."

"Yes Sir," both Swain and Buffer replied.

"Good," he stood up. "Back to your duties."

With that the Captain made his way up to the bridge, followed by Buffer and Swain. When they got there they were met by very questioning glances from the rest of the crew but they were dismissed with a shake of the head.

Down in Bomber's cabin the X was desperately trying to get her to sleep.

"Bomber, I'm not prying. You don't have to tell me anything just yet. Please just sleep," X said to the troubled sailor.

Bomber seemed to relax with the reassurance that she needn't talk just yet and so took off her jacket and slid into her rack. Beside her, X pulled up a seat and told the young sailor to sleep. And that she did.

**A/N: Not really sure I like this chapter. In fact, I'm not sure I like this story. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Should be another update soon, hopefully better.**

**PPxx**


	4. Confessions

X left her room not long after Bomber fell asleep and returned to the bridge. She told the captain the Bomber was asleep before seating herself in front of the navigational console to try and sit out the wait for Bomber to wake up. Every half hour either X, Buffer or Swain would go down to check on her and finally, on Buffer's third trip, she was awake. She had been asleep for roughly 4 hours, the longest she'd had in a long time.

Bomber sat up when she heard someone sit in the seat beside her rack. It was Buffer. She forced a smile and moved to stand as if to try and show she was alright when clearly she wasn't.

"Hey Bomber. Just stay there. Swaino's getting you something to eat."

Bomber nodded and sank back down. She felt awful, the events from that afternoon were obviously very draining. Not only that but she felt sick with the guilt of not telling anyone what he was doing to her. Swain walked in at that moment and handed her a sandwich and a glass of water.

"Thanks Swain,"

She attempted to eat her sandwich but the more she ate the more Bomber felt sick. She managed half of it before she couldn't eat any more. Obviously this was enough for Buffer as he took the plate from her hands and moved to sit on the rack next to her. Bomber shrugged on her jacket before turning to look at Buffer.

"Buff, can I just apologise. I feel awful that I made you come out there and get me. I'm so sorry," Bomber apologised.

Buffer placed a hand on her shoulder. "Bomber, if there's anyone who should apologise it's me. I'm sorry that you had to do this and that I didn't realised something was up sooner. I should have been able to see something was wrong and I didn't."

"Buffer, it's ok. I didn't want anyone to know. I tried to hide it from you all, I thought it would go away but, well, obviously it didn't."

"Bomb, what's going on? You can tell me you know."

"Yea Buff, I know. Thanks," she smiled appreciatively at Buffer. Her first real smile in days. The two sailors sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, each lost in thought, before Bomber turned to Buffer.

"Buffer, do you have to be anywhere?" she asked. Buffer looked at her, he didn't know where this was going but he didn't so he shook his head. Bomber took a deep breath and looked at him. Then she began to tell him what had happened the past two weeks.

"It started just over two weeks ago when we finished a patrol. I went home and checked my emails. There were two from an unknown address so I checked them. The first one said that he knew who I was but I didn't know him and he was going to make me his bride. That freaked me out but I didn't think much of it however I didn't delete the email. I made a new folder and moved it there. Then I read the second one. It said pretty much the same as the first but that rules stood in the way but that I shouldn't worry about that cos he'd find a way around them. I had no idea what he was talking about. He also said that I shouldn't tell anyone if I knew what was good for me," she paused and looked at Buffer who placed a comforting hand on her arm. Taking a deep breath she continued.

"The emails became more frequent then, I got at least two a day usually more. On the third day he sent me pictures of myself from when I was at the grocery store. He's stalking me! After that I only left the house for patrols. Eventually it became clear that he was in love with me and that, despite whatever rules were in place, he wanted me to marry him. Then he said that because he couldn't have a relationship with me no one could. He threatened you guys, the crew, because I am friends with you all. He said that I was his! Then he told me to leave the Navy but I didn't, obviously. I guess that made him mad cos then he said that if I killed myself he would spare you guys and then kill himself so we could be together. It's sick! I disregarded it at first but this morning he said that I had 24hours or he would kill you all. So then I felt obliged. Believe me, I don't want to at least I didn't at first but I don't want him getting to you guys."

When she had finished she looked down and realised that she was crying. She hastily wiped the tears away but they kept falling. _Damn, _she thought, _I'm shaking. _She moved her gaze up to Buffer and saw through her tears that he had his own tears pooling in his brown eyes. He moved his arms around her and embraced her in a very unbuffer like move. But he felt he owed her that much.

"It's ok," he soothed. "You're safe now."

She nodded into his chest and pulled back.

"Was it only the emails Bomber?"

"No Buff. There were a few letters, written with cut-outs from magazines. I kept them, their at home. Oh and phone calls but he used a voice enhancer or something," she admitted.

"Ok," he moved his hand back to her arm. "You're ok. We should probably go tell the Captain."

Bomber nodded. "What about dinner? I should go make that."

"Don't worry about that. Spider and ET are taking care of it," he responded.

She returned his gaze with a look of mock horror. "Uh oh. Don't eat dinner then!" she offered him a small smile and to her surprise he smiled back.

"Come on, let's go find the CO."

"Oh Buff?" Bomber asked to which he replied with a nod. "Thanks for listening."

**A/N: Ok, please I need honest reviews. Is this story too weird to continue?**


	5. I thought it was over

Bomber reluctantly let Buffer lead her out the door of her cabin and up to the bridge where she waited downstairs, not yet feeling ready to face the crew. She heard Buffer talking to the captain and waited patiently for them to descend down the stairs so she could tell him what had been going on in her life. Somehow, she felt that it was going to be harder the second time.

Just as she was about to drift deeply off into thought the CO and Buffer left the bridge. Bomber looked up expectantly and the captain motioned for her to move to his cabin. She turned and made her way there, followed silently by her divisional officer and commanding officer.

Stepping into the cabin, Mike closed the door and motioned for Bomber to sit down, which she did. He and Buffer stood facing her.

"Bomber, are you ready to talk?" Mike asked.

"Yes Sir," Bomber replied and proceeded to tell Mike exactly what she had told Buffer. As with her first recount, she was unable to keep the tears at bay and found them streaking down her face before she had finished the story.

She finished with telling Mike about the letters and phone calls, just as she had with Buffer. Then she sighed and sank back into the seat and tried not to look at Buffer and Mike. When she did, however, she did not see the pity she had expected in their gazes but rather sympathy.

Eventually, Mike spoke up. "Thanks for telling me Bomber, I know it must have been hard for you. We have a few options here but the first thing we are going to do is tell the police."

At that Bomber nodded. So Mike continued.

"Then we are going to finish this patrol, you are staying here with us and nothing is going to happen to you. Understood?"

Again Bomber nodded.

"Ok," he looked at her thoughtfully. "Do you have anyone to stay with? Obviously when we finish this patrol you won't be going home alone."

Bomber shook her head. "No, I'm not that close to my mum and I don't really have any other family."

"Ok, we'll sort something out later. I'm sorry Bomber but I really have to get back to the bridge, we're heading into a storm."

"That's ok Sir. Do you think I could go help in the galley?"

"Yes, if you feel up to it, sure. Oh, and one more thing, any more emails are to be reported immediately to either myself or Buffer."

"Yes Sir."

With that the captain left and Buffer held out his hand to help Bomber up. She gratefully accepted the help, allowing Buffer to pull her into a standing position.

"You know Bomber, you don't have to tell them anything you don't want to," Buffer said in his deep voice.

"Yes Buff I no."

"Ok then. Let's go. I'll be there for you so. They won't hurt you."

Bomber nodded and headed towards the galley with Buffer following closely behind her.

The galley was overflowing with people, Spider and ET were serving their dinner and the rest of the crew, with the exception of Charge, RO and the captain who were on the bridge, were lining up for their food. All heads turned to look at Bomber and Buffer when they came into view. A few people opened their mouths to speak but a look from Buffer left their questions unasked. All except Spider who, as Bomber stepped into the galley and picked up the serving tongs, proceeded to ask her if she was ok.

Buffer glared at him, even though deep down he was glad and a little proud of the fact that the Hammersley's crew was so tight knit. Everyone else looked at Bomber, anxiously awaiting her answer.

"I hope I will be Spide but currently I really don't know. All I can say is, I'm feeling much better than I was a few hours ago," she answered, smiling a genuine smile.

Everyone in the room seemed to relax at this and happily went on with their evening. Even Bomber, at least until she turned on her computer.

**A/N: Sorry I kinda took a while to update but swimming and school are crazy at the moment. This chapter wasn't my fave but I promise you it will get better soon. Please review cos that helps me see where I should take my story!**

**PPxx**


	6. Another email

**A/N: First off, I just wanna apologise, I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated for a while. What can I say, I had band camp and then school has been crazy! But here's a new chapter of I Want You. Sorry if this isn't my best piece of writing or if the characters are too OOC. Enjoy! **

The words danced across the screen, Bomber's mind not wanting to take them in.

_Beccy! _

_I see you haven't done it yet! Well, your time is up I will be coming after you! And to think I thought you would be a good little girl and do it! Instead you went and told on me. Remember this: I. Will. Get. You._

_Looking forward to our meeting, I bet you can't wait to see what I have in store for you! But I will keep it a surprise, you love surprises don't you Beccy? Remember that I love you and I'm counting the days till I get to be with you. _

_Watch out for me sweetie. Love you._

Her mind raced and breathing quickened. Calm Bomber, calm. She reminded herself. then flew up to the bridge.

"Sir, I just got another one," she interrupted the captain who was telling X what to do about the storm they were currently sailing through, luckily it didn't appear to be too damaging.

The captain looked up at the young sailor's tear streaked face and then followed her off the bridge, giving X the ship as he did so. They went into her cabin where she showed him the email with the obvious threat to life in it.

"Ok Bomber, I'm going to find RO and set up a call with the police. I think they'll want to speak with you. Just stay here for now, I'll send X down," the captain said, speaking calmly for her sake.

All Bomber could do was nod. She sank back into her seat, sighing as he left the room. She felt sick at the knowledge that he was after her. That this was real. It honestly felt too much.

As she sat there thinking, Bomber wondered how he knew that she had told Buffer and the CO what had happened. He had to have eyes on the ship. '_Bad thought Bomber, don't even go there.' _She silently reprimanded herself.

Knock knock. The sound of knuckles on the door echoed through the silent room. The door opened and X entered.

"How you doing Bomber?" she asked.

"Oh, you know."

"It must be hard for you, Buffer told me what happened. I know that I can only imagine what you're going through Bec but if you want to talk, I'm here for you. I need you to know that."

Bomber nodded gratefully and closed her eyes, hanging her head in her hands.

Looking up she spoke, "it's just so hard. You know? I feel like why me? Why is he doing this to me? It's too much to comprehend!"

"I can imagine. It's good to talk, get it out. Do you have any idea who he is?"

Bomber shook her head; he was just as much a mystery to her as he was to everyone else. The two women continued to talk about it until RO stuck his head through the door 15 minutes later saying the police wanted to speak to Bomber.

"Good luck Bec."

"Thanks Kate."

Bomber headed for the phone feeling overwhelmed and fearful.


	7. MAYDAY

Bomber sighed and sank into a seat in the junior's mess. Her phone call to the police had been emotionally straining and seemed to make the problem bigger than she had previously thought. They had asked so many questions only to come to the same conclusion as her, this man was a mystery. The email address he used was a dud, apparently, and the phone number couldn't be dialled. There were no clues as to who he was, how he knew here or how he knew her daily happenings.

_No time to wallow in self pity Bomber. _

Bomber stood up then and headed back to the bridge to get brew orders, she didn't see herself getting any sleep. Her feet trudged up the stairs in zombie like fashion.

"Sir," she said to gain the CO's attention. "Would you like a brew?"

He nodded and she turned to Swain who also nodded. Back down in the galley she prepared three brew's and returned to the bridge where she stayed for about an hour until the captain sent her below decks to sleep. Of course she couldn't so Bomber lay on her bed attempting to read the latest book in the 'Uglie's' series.

Eventually morning came and so Bomber went to the galley to prepare breakfast for the crew, as she did every morning. When he had asked, Bomber lied to the CO telling him that she had slept last night, in the hope that he would let her return to normal duties. And sure enough he had.

Later that day, up on the bridge, RO informed the captain that they had received a mayday call from a vessel that had come through the previous night's storm. While RO was trying to make contact with them and X was calling for boarding stations Bomber asked the CO if she could join the boarding party.

"Are you up to it Bomber?" he asked.

"Absolutely Sir," she replied, ready for a change of pace.

"Ok, fine. X! Bomber's joining the boarding party."

X looked questioningly at the pair but voiced nothing and moved to prepare to launch the rhib, motioning for Bomber to follow. Sitting in the rhib, Bomber prepared herself mentally. Mostly she was just glad to be getting off the ship.

Before she knew it they had pulled alongside the vessel in distress. Bomber boarded along with everyone else, moving along the side of the vessel to stand next to Spider. Meanwhile, X instructed ET to check all the coms gear and nav equipment to see if they had fared the storm. Charge took a look at the engines while X and Buffer spoke to the captain. Everyone bar herself was occupied; Spider was talking to one of the two people on board besides the captain.

No one noticed when the third member of the crew stepped forward, a gun in his hand, and grabbed Bomber. She screamed and struggled which resulted in the butt of the gun hitting her in the chest so hard she felt a rib crack. X drew her gun and ordered the man to drop his. Buffer too pulled his. Charge and ET rushed back onto the deck only to see chaos unfold before them.

Spider had drawn his gun but was met with a knife from the crew member he had been talking to. The crew member then proceeded to cut Spider's arm so that he was forced to drop his gun and move away from him. Fishing Vessel 1, Hammersley 0.

The man holding Bomber pulled her into the cabin of the vessel, shoving her in and then locking it from the outside. The man then rushed back to the ship's guests, his gun trained on ET. The master of the vessel, who had been talking to Buffer and X, suddenly lunged forward, knocking X to the ground. Her gun fired, luckily into the roof of the ship. Buffer had wanted to take out the man but instead crouched to make sure X was ok.

The master began to shout order's, telling them that he now had what he wanted and more or less ordering them off the ship. And when he pulled his gun, X felt they had to oblige. Hastily, she shooed the Hammersley crew members, without Bomber, back onto the rhibs to get back to the ship. On the rhib, X radioed in to Mike to tell him what was happening, meanwhile they were all thinking about Bomber.

Just as the boarding party returned to the Hammersley RO heard the captain of the vessel with Bomber trying to contact them.

"Hello. Australian navy? This is Scott Harris on the Symphony. I have your sailor hear. If you do not make contact with me I will assume you are happy for her to stay with me. Just to be sure, my radio is going off at the end of this message, so be quick if you want her."

RO hurried to reach the radio before it was too late…

**Heyy! Sorry for the lack of update… I tried so hard to get this up earlier. Reviews= updates and I need your feedback so please please review! Wow, that doesn't sound needy or anything… Look forward to hearing from you all :]! **

**PPxx**


	8. The Symphony

"Symphony, this is Hammersley," RO hurried his sentence but still enunciated each word.

"Ah, so she is of value to you?" Scott answered. He had Bomber, his arm wrapped tightly around her. She had given up struggling.

"Mr Harris? This is Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn, I am the commanding officer of the HMAS Hammersley and as you are well aware, the woman you have is one of my sailor's."

"Ah yes sir but, she is no longer yours. Do not follow me or you will be fishing her body out of the sea. Understood?"

The radio went dead, before they had a chance to reply.

"Ro, get me Marshall now!" the captain barked. Everyone on the bridge jumped. Ro scurried to the phone and put in a call to Navcom and everyone that was not required on the bridge left in a hurry. Yes, they were worried about Bomber, but they would rather not be around the captain when he was in this mood.

Over on the Symphony Scott pushed Bomber against the desk. He pushed up against her and kissed her.

"You know who I am pretty lady? I'm the man that's in love with you. I'm the man who has risked life and limb just to be with you. I'm the man that belongs with you," he smirked at her as he spoke but it seemed that he believed just what he was saying, as if trying to convince Bomber that he was telling the truth. He kissed her again and she struggled against him; fighting against his body, his words, this whole thing.

"Beccy Beccy Beccy. I love you. You _love _me. We are _together_. You and me. Don't fight me. Cos this is the way it is now," he pulled away from her and reached under the bench where he extracted two passports. "Love, I have mine, I got one for you. We're going to Bali; we'll have a new life together. It's what I always wanted. _You want it too right?_"

Again Bomber struggled against him and this time he let her push him off him. She looked at him in disgust and brushed off her overalls.

"As if that's gonna happen. Right now the navy, and police, are on to us. We are not gonna _make _it to Bali. Prick."

"Come on hone, that's no way to treat your fiancé-to-be."

"Seriously?"

"Yes Beccy. Now come on, come below and we'll get you changed," he lead her below decks and into the bedroom.

Back on the Hammersley the mood was sombre. The captain was below in his cabin and the X was running a ship with a very anxious crew. By now, they all knew just how much she'd been through, at the expense of the man who was now holding her hostage. Each and every member of the crew was deeply concerned for their feisty chef, one of the youngest member's of the crew. She and Spider provided the rest of them with a laugh with their good natured bantering. Buffer in particular was very concerned for Bomber for he was quite fond of the young sailor, even if she had her moments.

The Captain entered the bridge at that moment, bringing Buffer out of his reverie.

"Right, the cops are on their way, HMAS Melbourne is bringing them out. We have order's to shadow the Symphony from a distance, we don't know what kind of set up the have and they may pick us up on their radar. X?"

"Yes Sir," X nodded and started giving instructions to Swain who was at the helm.

The captain continued, "Spider, man the EOD in case you pick something up."

"Yes Sir."

"RO, stay on that radio."

"Sir," Ro replied with a curt nod.

"Oh and Charge, I know this isn't the biggest of our priorities but, someone will need to make lunch for the crew…" Mike trailed off.

Charge had a pained look on his face, "yes Sir," he said as he left the bridge.

And the mood on the bridge returned to sombre.

**Ok guys, first of all apologies for the short chapter but I wanted to get it out cos I felt bad for making you wait for so long! I also apologise for making you wait for so long. This night, Thursday April 15 2010 is my favourite night of the year so far! Season Four Of Sea Patrol Airs Tonight! Actually, in like an hour! So I decided to publish this in order to celebrate SP airing tonight. **

**Ok, I will be updating again on the weekend and also And Then There Was Three.**

**Thank you all for being so patient and sorry if this chapter doesn't live up to your expectations but I promise the next one will be better :]**

**PPxx**


	9. A Delicate Balance

**A/N: First off, I am sooooo very sorry that I have not updated in ages. I promise that I will do everything in my power to get the rest of IWY up soon! Sorry for being the worst author ever! This chapter has been in the works for quite a while 'cos I kept changing it so here is the end result of the next chapter of I Want You, I'm thinking it's going to be finished soon. Please tell me what you think of this chapter, I'm not too sure but then that could just be me. The recount of Charge cooking is for ParkerGirl. And sorry for the loooong A/N but thank you to all my readers and reviewers! Promise more action next chapter.**

On the Hammersley Charge was bumbling his way around the galley, tripping over things that weren't there and generally being a klutz in his flustered state as he tried to prepare lunch for the crew. He had no idea how he was going to make lunch for them all. '_If Bomber gets back in the galley_…_ No Charge! __**When**__ Bomber gets back in the galley, I'm never gonna say anything about her menu again! _ He thought in his sorry state but then shook his head and stopped feeling sorry for himself, mostly because he knew that other people, namely Bomber, where in a lot worse situations that he was. It was also partly due to the fact that he didn't want an edgy crew after him about the lack of food he would have to serve if he didn't get cracking!

On the bridge nothing had changed; no one was moving except to do their jobs, scared that the delicate balance on the bridge could erupt given the situation. Spider was standing at the EOD, shoulders tense, hands gripping the console with white knuckles, completely rigid, motionless. Ro was sitting at his station; radio in one hand, sat phone nearby ready to contact NAVCOM and the VHF on, emitting static heard from all on the bridge. He too was tense, hand gripping the radio a little too tightly, and he sat uncomfortably looking ready to jump to action. Swain sat at the helm; his years of experience as a policeman as well as member of the navy somewhat helping in hiding his nervousness and fear from the rest of the crew. His hands tapped the arm rest and sharp eyes darted across the horizon looking for a sign, anything. XO sat in the captains, running the ship in his place. She was looking out at the horizon. Anyone who didn't know X would have assumed that she too was scanning for a ship, or really anything out there, trained eyes easily able to find it. X was in fact not searching the blue body of water that was the sole support for their second home, she was thinking about Bomber, currently the only other female on the crew. A good friend of hers, a great sailor and a first rate cook. X was desperately hoping for her safe recovery and praying that this Harris character, a man who was most likely a man of his word, did _not _keep his word when he said they would be pulling her body from the water. The fifth and final member of the HMAS Hammersley that was on the bridge was currently pacing back and forth in the tiny space. His muscular legs like clockwork; step step step step step turn and repeat. Tanned arms crossed very tightly across his chest; eyes dark with anger, regret, fear and sorrow sharing every emotion he was feeling with the world. However with his head down no one could read him, not that they ever could. The mind of Peter "Buffer" Tomaszewski working overtime thinking of how he should have stayed with her, done more to protect her and wondering how they were going to save her. They were going to save her.

Finally the call came through, the sat phone's ring breaking the silence on the bridge, but this was a welcome interruption. As Ro answered the phone X used the com to call down to the captain, certain that he should be here, whatever this call may bring. Thankfully, as the captain arrived, listened responded and then hung up, the news was good. Well, at least it was a step in the right direction. The HMAS Melbourne was literally minutes away meaning that the boarding part could, hopefully with the approval of the police, insert. However they would definitely need a meeting first, most likely entailing via-phone-input from Marshall and probably an attempt to contact Harris with the Feds trying to prove that they were more capable than the navy in this situation. And that may be true in other such situations but certainly not for Mike Flynn when one of _his _crew were involved.

Bomber reluctantly let Scott lead her to a small room below decks. It was neat, housing a double bed made up tidily, a small cupboard overflowing with clothes and a small desk with a lamp and a few draws, one had a lock. He opened up the cupboard and pulled out a pair of denim short and a shirt, a very unattractive shirt, black and purple with big yellow flowers. He thrust them at her and smiled.

"Can you manage dressing yourself 'cos I'd be more than happy to help…" Scott trailed off.

"You want me to wear that?" Bomber replied, completely disregarding the question.

"Yes Beccy I do. I didn't know what colours you liked so I choice very colourful clothes. I think it's rather nice actually," his last remark dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh Yay! Can't wait to wear more clothes like this," her tone matched his precisely.

"Well good 'cos there's plenty more where this came from," again he pushed them at her, this time they made contact with her very sore ribs. She grimaced. "Stop your whining and put these on before I have to."

Reluctantly Bomber took the clothes.

"Ok ok. Can you please get me some ice for my ribs? Please," she all but begged.

Scott kissed her, but not without resistance, of course. "Yes my love, I will. And I apologise for my behaviour."

He walked off, leaving Bomber to change and meet him upstairs with promises of ice.

On a bench in the galley Charge found Bomber's neatly drawn up menu stating that today's lunch would be toasted ham and cheese sandwiches. _'Easy enough,' _thought Charge. _'Even I can manage that!'_ Opening the fridge door he found ham and cheese already sliced, so really he just had to put them together between two bits of bread. He grabbed two sliced of bread and buttered the outside with a lot of butter. Charge then stuck some ham and cheese on one slice and placed the other slice on top. Before he picked the sandwich up Charge realised that he hadn't turned the sandwich maker on. Ten minutes later the sandwich maker was ready so he picked up the sandwich and it immediately slipped out of his hands onto the ground, making literal the term 'butterfingers'. Having learned from his mistakes, Charge spread a scarce amount of butter on the next sandwich. This one made it into the sandwich maker however failed to get out in one piece; the ungreased surfaces of bread and metal stuck together like superglue and it took a lot of scraping to get it out. All in all, Charge concluded that he was not a good chefo; that was Bomber's job. The good news was that the crew did eat that day.


	10. Moments Away

**Look who decided to finally update! Ok so I know it's been over a year and I am going to start with a genuine apology. I must admit that I honestly lost motivation and then my storyline for this story… But I have, from somewhere, new found inspiration to write this so thank you all you wonderful people who still want to read this for being patient! And here's the next instalment of I Want You. **

The anticipated rendezvous with HMAS Melbourne was happening right now and everybody from both crews was teeming with adrenaline. This was the moment they had trained for, prepared for each and every day yet never wanted to actually occur. A day when they would fight for one of their own, and a vicious fight it would be. For they already knew what Harris was capable of, and how well his crew was armed.

Via sat phone Mike, Marshall, the feds and the captain of Melbourne conferred as to how to best go about this- they wanted everyone home alive. The nervous crew of the Hammersley waited in anticipation. Most were on the bridge, perched at the helm or EOD or anxiously shuffling papers trying to keep busy. Each and every person was mentally preparing themselves for what was about to unfold. Eventually Mike emerged onto a very tense bridge and all heads were raised yet only Kate could meet him in the eye.

"Listen up, it's going to be tough. This Harris is like no one we have seen before. He is smart, armed and dangerous. He wants bomber just as much as we do but he doesn't care who he hurts in the way. Buffer, ET, Swain and X you're one boarding party heading over with Melbourne's team. Spider, Charge and RO I want you in the second RHIB ready to go as soon as you're required. Full kit, extra plates. We're taking no risks here. Now get kitted up with extra plates and remember, I'm taking my whole crew home!"

Mike's pep talk had the crew up and out of their seats, spirits higher they were ready to go get their chef!

On the Symphony Bomber struggled upstairs in a great deal of pain from her broken rib. Sitting down she scanned the horizon, knowing full well that somebody was looking out for her, on their way to bring her home. She just hoped they weren't too late. She didn't want to be in foreign waters with a lunatic who was convinced they were engaged! Scott made his way over to her with the promised ice and sat next to her, a little too close for Bomber's liking.

Bomber accepted the ice gratefully and looked at him. "What do you want from me? Why are you doing this to me? I don't even know you."

Scott chortled at her, a smug look on his face. "But Beccy, you do know me. I have known you for years. We did seaman training together, all those years ago. I was the crazy kid who wasn't allowed to finish, the psycho who was classed 'unfit for service'. It's time those navy prick's learnt their lesson!"

Bomber sank away, horrified. "But why punish me? What did I do?"

"Beccy, you don't understand. I have loved you from the moment I met you, admired you from afar. You are my everything, I was meant for you. My discharge from the navy meant one good thing, I could be with you. But you ignored the letters, the phone calls and the constant protection from the navy meant that I could never get to you. This was the only way. Beccy this is justice, it's love."

Bomber pulled farther away. "You're really sick! Did you know that? How can you do this? It's disgusting!"

"Beccy, love. You're just shocked. Sleep it off and everything will be alright when you wake up. You'll see that we're really meant to be together."

He pulled her up to a standing position, not without resistance on Bomber's behalf, and sent her downstairs. Scott then went to join his crew at the helm as they made for international waters, but ordered them to keep an eye out for Bomber emerging.

The RHIBs were sent off and the remaining crew members sat back, the Captain sitting nervously at the helm. In the RHIB X looked at Buffer whose calm exterior unnerved her. X knew they were going in this to win and she knew that they were more than capable of achieving their goal.

**I must admit, I did struggle going back to where this story was set. Especially now as SP is finished and a lot of the character's circumstances have changed. I hope I captured the essence of the story well enough! (This was originally going to be longer but I just needed to get it up. Next chapter will be the battle! And I'm open to suggestions just review and let me know!)**


	11. I told you not to follow

**2 updates in one week! Thank you to **JenniferTVgirl** and **The HongKonger **for the reviews! I don't have much to say, enjoy! Sorry if you got 2 alerts, I just had to fix up some grammar and continuity issues **

After what felt like an eternity, the two navy RHIBS approached the Symphony.

"Symphony, stop or heave to we intend to board you!" Kate's voice broke the air loud and clear as she shouted instructions to the crew of the offending vessel.

Only now did the crew turn around to see two navy vessels on top of them, the ignorance of the Symphony working to the navy's advantage. They jumped up, grabbing their guns. Harris ran below decks to Bomber. She looked up in alarm, surely they weren't there already! But Harris just grabbed her to a standing position and pushed her against the wall. Wincing in pain, Bomber tried to read him, he was angry that's for sure. But why?

"The navy are here. Your stupid navy crew are here for you! Don't they know who I am? Oh you'll regret this Beccy."

"Harris, I swear…" Bomber stuttered and didn't know what to say. "Please… please don't hurt them. You only want me. I promise, I'll do what you want. I've already _tried _to do what I want, I'm here aren't I?"

"You're here because I abducted you! You're not here on your own will! Well… It's too little too late I'm afraid. I don't want to hurt them anymore, I have you. But…. As for you. Well I may not have you like this for long Beccy." He pushed her to the ground with such force that she bounced upon contact with the floor. This time she couldn't contain her pain and vocalised it, screaming out loud. Harris made to move away but then thought better of it. He pulled her up again, roughly by the collar, and dragged her upstairs.

Once above decks, Bomber saw from the corner of her eye two navy RHIBs closing in on them. On the Symphony, two of the three other crewmembers were standing, guns trained on the RHIBs and ready to fire. The other was at the helm, gun by his side, steering the boat as far away as possible. Seemingly from nowhere a gun was handed to Harris, as well as some strips of fabric which he used to bind Bomber's hands and feet before gagging her mouth. He then, with such force one wouldn't think possible from a human, hauled her around the front of the boat; well within Hammersley's view.

"Charlie 82 this is X-Ray 82. Sir we can see Bomber. I repeat we have visual."

On the Hammersley, Mike sighed. They were expecting a fight but apparently it was going to be a lot harder than first anticipated. "Roger X, we've got it too. Proceed with caution and take all necessary measures."

"Yes Sir, X-Ray out"

With that the RHIBs attempted to pull alongside the Symphony, getting close enough to allow everyone to jump aboard. The crewmembers of the Symphony opened fire hard, with surprisingly good aim. The navy members returned fire and Buffer quickly took out the first shooter.

Moving quickly, they managed to secure the deck with the second shooter surrendering as Spider and X both trained their guns on him. X ordered Spider to watch them as the second shooter applied pressure to the injured man's wound. The boarding party from Melbourne, who had both secured the helm and stopped the vessel, quickly forced the third crewmember down to the deck and held him with the first two. As Swain and the other medic, Black, tended to the injured man, under Spider's eagle eye, X and Buffer consulted with the remaining members of Melbourne's party on how to best go about getting Bomber back.

Their conversation was interrupted as Mike Flynn's voice came through X's radio.

"Sit rep X?"

"Ah Sir, deck is secured. We have one injured, Swain is assessing him now. Sir we're just discussing how we're going to get to Bomber."

"Roger X, can the others come onto Hammersley?"

"Swain?" X looked to him, awaiting his answer on the unasked question.

"Yea ma'am. Looks like it's only a flesh wound. Black and Spider can escort them back to Hammersley and I'll stay here. Bomber most likely needs medical attention and if Buffer has anything to do with it, so will Harris."

"No one needs medical attention if they're dead Swaino," Buffer interjected resulting in a half-hearted smile from the tense servicemen and woman.

"Righto Swain I'll let the Boss know. Prep them for boarding then," X said pointing to the three ill-fated crew members. Speaking into her radio X continued. "Sir, Swain thinks he's alright for transport back to Hammersley, just a flesh wound. I'm sending the three detainees back with Black and Spider. Set up the ward room, one of them will need medical attention."

"Thanks X. And be careful! Hammersley out"

"Right you heard the man! Now let's get Bomber."

X, Buffer and Swain headed round the port side of the ship and the Melbourne party members took the starboard. Moving quickly and quietly they were instantaneously at the front of the boat, face-to-face with Bomber and her stalker turned captor. Bomber, by this stage was in a bad state. Dehydrated, bruised, beaten and out of breathe she was a sight that frightened the hardened navy crew. Harris' gun was held to Bomber's head, execution style, as she was knelt in front of him. She faced her crew with pleading and fearful eyes.

It was Buffer who broke the silence that scared them all. "Put the gun down and give us back our sailor!"

Harris was quick to reply. "I can't do that! You'll shoot me! I _told _you not to come after her! I did, I said specifically. You and I both want her alive. But who wants her more?" With that he raised his gun and brought it down hard, hitting Bomber's shoulder resulting in both a yelp and a squeal. Bomber could no longer hold back the tears as the intense pain was felt through her whole arm, for the first time she genuinely feared for her life. "I WANT HER MORE! ME! I DO!" Harris was screaming like a maniac, a high junkie or someone in between. It was as though he was so immersed in his fantasy of Bomber being his fiancé that he could not distinguish what reality was anymore. "Bomber is my prize, you navy prick's don't deserve someone like her. But I do… I do! Get off my boat or I hurt her!"

This time X responded. "Sir we can't do that. Drop your gun. There are 6 armed navy personnel ready to shoot you, you can't do anything now." X was forceful yet Buffer could hear the fear in her voice.

But Harris just raised his gun again, this time striking the back of Bomber's head. She immediately went limp; the only thing keeping her semi upright was Harris' forceful grip on her shirt. Harris lowered his gun, and they thought he was giving up. Instead he shouted "I told you not to follow!" and pushed Bomber off the boat. Swain and X quickly secured Harris and for the second time, Buffer jumped into the ocean after her.

**Ok so that's not where I intended to finish it but it came to me as I was writing it and I thought, what the hell? So, sorry to be mean but I just thought it added suspense :P and now you'll just have to wait for the next update! I'm also looking at writing another story but school tends to kill one's creativity so any ideas would be greatly appreciated! Ciao for now, I promise another update soon. **


	12. Still Searching

**A/N: Yes I updated! And really, I shouldn't be making excuses. I'm terribly sorry that it has taken me this long but I hope you forgive me since I published this chapter! Please read and review, if anyone does still read this. I cherish your feedback. In fact, finally checking my emails and seeing all the reviews and subscriptions gave me the motivation I needed to write this. Final chapter will be up soon, hopefully. Classis me, I can't remember where I saved this story on my computer. Anyways enjoy!**

The 3 members of the HMAS Melbourne quickly moved forward to take Harris of their hands, knowing full well that Swain and X's only goal was finding their crew member alive.

"Bomber!" The name was repeated frantically over and over by Swain and the X.

"Ma'am we need to find her quickly, she's unconscious and tied up, she really hasn't got much time," Swain added.

"Yes thank you Swain, I'm well aware of that." Before she could continue Buffer surfaced.

"X I can't find her anywhere! Bomber. BOMBER!" Their pleas became more frantic with each passing second.

"Buff, just keep looking" X replied, not prepared to give up hope just yet. The second rhib was already on its way back over, with Spider and ET ready to find her.

Each second, each painfully long, never-ending second, added further urgency and adrenaline to the navy sailor's. They needed to find Bomber, there was absolutely no way that they were coming home without the Australian navy's finest chefo. And there was certainly no way that they were allowing Harris satisfaction; it was not ok for him to go to jail content with the fact that he had kept his promise and taught the navy a lesson. No, they were better than him, smarter and stronger, and definitely more passionate about finding the missing able seaman than he was.

XO looked over to where the Melbourne crew were preparing to turn Harris in to the police. His face showed no regret, no remorse, nothing of the sort. On the contrary, his eyes depicted a little excitement, and definite revenge. Possibly a little sadness at losing his 'fiancé', but nothing more. This man was clearly sick; he was more delighted in the fact that he had hurt Australia's finest than he was about potentially killing the woman he loved, "his soul mate". This only fuelled Kate's desire to find Bomber alive. They needed to, this would not be the Hammersly without her.

Buffer dived back under the water frantically, he was not about to give up either. He couldn't give Harris the satisfaction of knowing that he had succeeded in hurting him. No, Buffer had never met this man but boy was it personal. Buffer vowed that if he had killed Bomber, Harris would have to die. There was no way that he could ruin her life, and subsequently the lives of everyone on the ship, to satisfy what? His twisted delusion of a perfect world where one can just take off with the woman he supposedly loves to teach someone a lesson. Buffer needed to find Bomber, to make sure she was safe and to keep his promise of bringing her home alive. The guilt he felt was indescribable, while Buffer was in no way responsible for this horrible scenario, he certainly felt that way. For Buffer Tomaszewski, this was definitely personal.

Swain was in a panic, inwardly, but externally was totally calm. He had to be, getting worked up would not bring Bomber back to them. As much as he felt helpless in the rhib, another person in the water was unnecessary. And besides, Swain knew that he would be much more help to Bomber if he was dry, in a boat, and 100% calm and ready when she surfaced, alive, so that he could treat her. Boy did she have some injuries. And with Melbourne being the refuge for the police and criminals, and Hammersley being Bomber's home, he would be her lifeline. Her beacon of hope and survival, the first step to healing from the horrible injuries a very sick man had inflicted on her. Yes, Swain had to be 100% calm and prepared to help Bomber.

Spider tried his best to do what he needed to, though what that was he really didn't know. The sick feeling in Spider's stomach was not making this search and rescue any less difficult. Sure, navy life dealt some horrible hands, but none of Spider's training had prepared him for the possible body recovery of a very close friend. A friend who had been stranded at sea with him, and who he had helped save from a radioactive crater, and teased mercilessly about her issues with chips. She was also a friend who had saved him from a murderous drug dealer, berated him for using her knives and most importantly saved him from highly venomous snakes. Bomber and Spider had a colourful history, and Spider was not prepared for their antics to finish today. So he focused, as best he could, his energy into searching for her, because he knew that they weren't going home without her.

ET was struggling in the rhib. He too felt the desperation of the others, that burning desire to find their missing crew member. Bomber was too young to die, and that man was too sick to have the knowledge that he had killed a trained defence force personnel. ET longed to see Bomber's cheery smile and bubbly personality, the characteristics that had been missing from the chef of late. Yes, ET knew that they needed to find Bomber, and find her now, to restore to her the position she had once held on the ship.

Charge swept the EOD back and forth over the area where they had last seen Bomber. Franticly trying to find something, anything that would tell them Bomber was alive. Sure, he gave her a hard time about all her damn healthy food. But secretly, she was his favourite junior sailor. Apart from her cheerful persona, ever present smile and uncanny ability to never lose her nerve in a tough situation, Bomber kept the crew fed. And to Charge, her job was the most important on the ship. Yes, they would be finding Bomber Brown alive and well today, if it was the last thing the Hammersley crew did.

RO was desperate to find Bomber, and for once he was trying to channel her optimism. But his pessimistic tendencies were overriding his thoughts; she had been in the water far too long for an unconscious person. But still RO searched, he searched for one of the few people he actually connected with on this boat. Sure, their relationship was odd at times, not at all helped by RO's social awkwardness, but he really liked Bomber and wanted her to be ok.

Captain Mike Flynn was frantic. Desperate and frantic. His chef was somewhere in this vast ocean, close by, but still tauntingly invisible despite their best efforts. Mike needed to bring Bomber home, alive. He had told her that she was coming home with them, and that Harris wouldn't hurt her. Well too late for that one. So on her searched, for Mike needed Bomber to come home with them.

Harris scoured the water one last time as he was driven further away from the Symphony on the navy rhib. He wanted one last look at his fiancé as she disappeared from sight. But, he was not given that privilege. Defeated he slumped against the seat. He had lost his soul mate and one true love. But Harris instantly perked up when he saw the desperation in the eyes of the navy men and women. He had succeeded in hitting them where it hurt the most; he had eliminated one of their own. In fact, he had taken her right from under their noses. Scott Harris sat tall as he thought of what he had achieved, and forgotten about the person he had hurt in the process.

Bomber Brown opened her eyes and struggled. Where was she? And why couldn't she see properly? Or move her arms? Why was she soaking wet? In the ocean? The last thing Bomber remembered was the Hammersley crew saving her. Or attempting to anyway. What had happened? Bomber knew that they would be looking for her and she needed to be saved. She didn't want to die here, in the middle of nowhere, and at the hands of that sick bastard Harris. But as she felt darkness wash over her one more time, with a burning tightness in her chest, Bomber prayed that they'd see her in time.


End file.
